


Fragile Inspiration

by baltshake



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When planning a present for someone, it's important to think a bit outside the box. Luckily, Zack's up to the challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Inspiration

“Darnit,” Zack mumbled as he tossed aside another ruined bit of paper. With the amount of crumpled balls on his floor, some people would assume he was playing a losing game of paper basketball. By himself. Neither of which were really Zack’s style come to think of it.

Staring hard at the instruction booklet he’d gotten with the paper, he carefully folded one corner then unfolded it so he could repeat the process to crease the paper into folds. This part was the easy one. His enhanced vision let him see exactly where the edges lined up and his speed let him fold down quickly enough so he wouldn’t cause things to skew. What wasn’t easy was when it came to step 14 where he had to gently twist a very tiny point in the paper and he squished it each time.

“Darnit!” Smashing his newest attempt into a ball, he tossed that on the floor too and watched it join its friends. Then he was folding his arms onto the table and rested his chin on them, huffing at the opposite wall. Why was this so difficult for him? It wasn’t that he wasn’t creative enough. Zack had made masterpieces as a kid from nothing but some scraps of wood, a few bent nails, and some large leaves he’d found in his backyard. He’d always loved arts and crafts too. So what was the deal?

He sighed and sat up to lean back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t give up. That wasn’t the sort of person he was! Plus, he was doing this for Cloud. That alone was more than enough to have him try again and again even as he was quickly running out of paper. ‘Think,’ he thought irritably as he looked down at the mess. ‘What’s going wrong here?’

Angeal had always told him to use his head. The first time he’d done that, Zack had head butted him during training and gotten a goose egg on his forehead and a lecture for his trouble. No, he really should be using his brain this time. Giving his boyfriend a head butt just sounded like a bad idea all around!

Shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts, he decided he might as well clean everything up instead of moping around. But as he stood up and looked down at the paper balls, he suddenly got a bright idea. Eyes shining, he picked them all up and dumped them onto the table. He had quite a few colors to work with and very little time left. “Let’s get busy!” he cried and ran off to grab some glue.

_ _ _

If there was anyone who wanted to know, getting into a restaurant and then to a table while trying to inconspicuously conceal something behind one’s back is incredibly difficult and should only be attempted when it’s done for a just cause.

The cause in this question was sitting on the opposite side of the table with the cute frown on his face Zack associated with Cloud thinking – someone else had called it the “What shit is Zack up to now?” look – and was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat. There was no time like the present and presents were just what he had in mind!

“Made this for you,” he said and gave Cloud a big smile as he pulled a bouquet from behind his back. He was very proud of himself over it. The crumpled balls had been grouped together in different pinks, reds, and whites to look rather like flowers wrapped in a larger piece of paper and then tied with a bow at the base. In the very center was a heart made out of the blue paper attempts.

“Tried to find this girl I know that sells real flowers in the city but I think she was taking a day off,” he said, giddy when he saw the awed look spread over his boyfriend’s face at the sight. That had to be good, right? “Happy one year anniversary, Cloud.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 1 of Clack Week! The prompt was "Firsts" so I took that to mean "first anniversary" and "first bouquet". ^7^ Any comments and critiques are always appreciated!


End file.
